


instead of blocking the ball

by Andromedarei



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: F/M, HQ canon universe, Romance, humor maksa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedarei/pseuds/Andromedarei
Summary: Tim voli putra SMA Karasuno tidak pernah sekali pun meremehkan siapa pun lawan mereka.Tidak pernah, sampai mereka berhadapan dengan tim voli baru yang sama sekali tidak terkenal itu. Sudah pemainnya sedikit, pendek-pendek lagi.Masalah lainnya muncul ketika seperti biasa, sang middle blocker tidak bisa mengontrol mulut pedasnya.Siapa yang menabur garam di sini?





	instead of blocking the ball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi  
> NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi  
> Rei tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Kata ganti nama orang yang digunakan dalam fanfiksi ini disesuaikan dengan sebutan umum yang digunakan pada masing-masing manga/anime (Haikyuu! dan NARUTO), tidak konsisten pada marga (myoji) atau nama kecil saja.
> 
> Setting: canon-nya HQ, diambil pada blank periode antara latih tanding Karasuno dengan Fukurodani dkk, sama pertandingan penyisihan Miyagi. Cuma nonton HQ sampe season 2 dan ga ngikut manga-nya, jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam fact-nya tolong kasitau, ya! 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan di FFn pada [10 Novermber 2017]

“Anak-anak!”

Seluruh atensi anggota klub voli SMA Karasuno yang sedang berlatih beralih ke arah pintu masuk gedung, di mana Takeda Ittetsu sedang berdiri dengan wajah sumeringah. Ukai Keishin turut menoleh, merasa ada yang aneh. Biasanya, _sensei_ berkacamata itu selalu masuk ke gedung olahraga dengan terburu-buru.

Masih dengan mempertahankan senyum lebarnya, Takeda- _sensei_ menatap satu per satu orang-orang dalam gedung itu. “Ada kabar baik!” serunya dengan wajah berseri-seri. “Akhir pekan ini kita akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan SMA lain!”

“Whoa! Benarkah?!” Hinata yang pertama kali bersuara dan disambut oleh anggukan mantap pria berkacamata tebal itu.

“ _YESS_!!”

“Asyik!”

“Di mana, _Sensei_?”

“Di sini—mereka yang akan mengunjungi sekolah kita.”

Para remaja tanggung itu tampak senang mendengar kabar ini. Pasalnya, sejak latih tanding bersama beberapa SMA di Tokyo beberapa waktu lalu, mereka hanya bisa berlatih sendiri. Jika mereka bisa melakukan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain lagi akan menjadi suatu kesempatan baik untuk mengasah kemampuan dan teknik bermain voli. Seperti halnya ketika latih tanding di Tokyo tempo hari, tiap-tiap anggota jadi belajar banyak hal.

“Ini kesempatan yang bagus,” ujar Shimizu pada Yachi yang menatapnya dengan binar mata yang sama dengan Hinata. Bibirnya terkatup sangat rapat menahan senyum lebar.

“Kita akan latih tanding dengan SMA mana, _Sensei_?”

Satu pertanyaan dari sang _setter_ senior, Sugawara Koushi, menghilangkan senyum dan rona merah di wajah Takeda- _sensei._ Pria yang akan memasuki usia tiga puluhan itu terlihat ragu, menatap Ukai dengan sedikit tidak yakin.

* * *

 “HAH?!”

“ _Kono—_ apa?”

“SMA Konoha,” koreksi Suga terhadap respon teman-temannya. Kini seluruh anggota klub sedang duduk di lantai menghadap Takeda- _sensei_ untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang latih tanding akhir pekan nanti.

“Memangnya di Miyagi ada nama SMA yang seperti itu?” tanya Tanaka sangsi.

“ _Sensei…_ aku juga belum pernah mendengarnya,” sambung Ukai- _kantoku_.

“Ah, sebenarnya aku juga baru kali ini mendengarnya.” Takeda- _sensei_ menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. “Begitu mendapat kabar itu, aku langsung menanyakannya pada kepala sekolah.”

“Lalu?” Sawamura turut penasaran.

“Sekolah _ini_ baru berdiri tiga tahun yang lalu. Pemiliknya adalah cucu pertama dari sebuah yayasan besar bernama Senju Foundation— _etto…_ kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Senju Tsunade namanya.”

“Wow, sekolah baru rupanya,” tanggap Hinata takjub, mulutnya membentuk huruf ‘o’ besar.

“Pffftt, memangnya ada yang mau sekolah di SMA baru dengan nama aneh begitu, ya?” sahut Tsukishima dengan nada geli. “Jangan-jangan siswanya alien semua.”

“Hahaha… benar juga!” Tanaka terbahak, disusul Noya anak kelas dua lainnya.

“Jangan begitu,” lanjut Takeda- _sensei_ mulai menasihati. Ia tahu murid-muridnya ini hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja ada unsur meremehkan di situ. “Tak masalah sekolahnya di mana dan seperti apa, selama mereka memiliki keinginan untuk belajar. Klub voli mereka bahkan sampai mengajukan permintaan seperti ini, itu artinya mereka juga sedang berjuang—sama seperti kalian, seperti kita.”

“ _Sensei_ benar,” sambung Ukai membenarkan. Diliriknya anak-anak kelas dua yang tampak merasa bersalah, lalu diliriknya pula Tsukishima yang duduk di barisan paling belakang—tampak cuek seperti biasa. “Mungkin sekarang tim mereka belum seberapa, tapi bisa saja suatu saat nanti mereka justru menjadi salah satu tim unggulan di Miyagi—kita tidak pernah tahu, ‘kan?”

Tsukishima mendecih sebal yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yamaguchi. Remaja dengan rambut hitam yang agak gondrong itu hanya tersenyum masam dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Tsukishima.

 

* * *

 

 Pada hari Sabtu pekan itu, pagi-pagi sekali anggota klub voli SMA Karasuno telah berada di areal gedung olahraga sekolah. Shimizu Kiyoko seperti biasa mengatur apa-apa yang harus dilakukan teman-temannya untuk persiapan jelang latih tanding hari itu. Meski Suga mengatakan tidak perlu sampai bersih-bersih karena mereka hanya akan melakukan latih tanding dua hari, gadis cantik berkacamata itu bersikeras mengatur segalanya agar nampak lebih rapi. 

> _“Kita ‘kan bakal kedatangan tamu,” katanya di sela kegiatannya menyiapkan botol-botol minuman isotonik bersama Yachi._

“Kenapa berwajah aneh begitu?” Kageyama melirik Hinata yang tengah membersihkan beberapa bola voli bersamanya.

“Aku sedang senang sekali, tahu!” seru Hinata berapi-api. “Kalau ada tim lain yang mengajukan untuk latih tanding dengan kita begini ‘kan berarti tim kita di- _notis_ , ya!? Berarti kita hebat!”

“Ha?”

“Ckckck, Kageyama—coba pikir deh, menjelang pertandingan penyisihan tingkat perfektur begini, terus tiba-tiba ada sekolah lain yang ngajak latihan bareng—itu artinya kita dianggap tim yang unggul!” jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Tangannya yang sedang memegang kain lap terangkat tinggi-tinggi, membuat kain itu terlempar dan mendarat di atas kepala Tsukishima. “Ups! Ma—maaf, Tsuki…shi…”

Wajah horror Tsukishima yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya membuat Hinata kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya mencicit tidak jelas. Kageyama dan Yamaguchi hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan raut penasaran, menunggu dengan was-was apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Meski Tsukishima terlihat luar biasa jengkel, ia hanya melemparkan kain lap tadi tepat ke wajah Hinata yang hanya mengaduh pelan. “Untuk apa kita melakukan hal-hal seperti ini demi tim yang bahkan tidak ada di daftar babak penyisihan perfektur,” ujarnya.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi mendesah pelan. Tatapan bertanya dari Kageyama hanya dibalasnya dengan kedikan bahu.

Bunyi klakson mobil yang terdengar dikejauhan mengalihkan atensi ketiganya dari Tsukishima yang telah berlalu. Beberapa saat setelahnya tampak Ukai yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah gedung olahraga sambil berteriak, “Sudah datang, lho!”

Mereka segera membereskan barang-barang kembali ke ruang penyimpanan, membantu pekerjaan Shimizu dan Yachi yang belum selesai, sebelum akhirnya membentuk dua barisan rapih menghadap pintu gedung.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sayup-sayup suara Takeda- _sensei_ yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Pintu gedung berderit terbuka bersamaan dengan ucapan ‘ _douzo’_ dari si guru bertubuh mungil itu.

Rombongan kecil itu masuk satu per satu—dan setiap anggota klub voli SMA Karasuno melebarkan mata serempak.

“Anak-anak, ini klub voli SMA Konoha yang hari ini dan besok akan latih tanding dengan kita.” Takeda- _sensei_ memecah keheningan yang entah mengapa terasa pekat.

Para remaja Karasuno mengedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali, seolah berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa mereka tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ini tim voli SMA? Yakin?

_KOK PENDEK-PENDEK?!_

Noya menyikut pelan lengan Tanaka yang berdiri di sebelahnya. “Cuma lima orang, ya?” bisiknya, dan hanya dibalas oleh cowok berambut cepak itu dengan kedikan bahu.

“Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!” seseorang yang bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka menyapa dengan mata menyipit—tersenyum di balik masker putih yang dikenakannya. Rambut pria itu berwarna perak dan terangkat melawan gravitasi. “Namaku Hatake Kakashi, guru fisika sekaligus pelatih klub voli SMA Konoha. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima kami di sini.”

“ _Iie, iie,_ Hatake- _sensei,_ kami juga senang bisa berlatih bersama,” ujar Takeda- _sensei._ “Ini akan menjadi bagian dari variasi latihan kami juga, kok.”

“Ah, begitu. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan anggota tim kecil kami.” Kakashi mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya. “Ini kapten tim kami, Shimura Sai—kelas tiga.”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kulit pemuda itu sangat pucat, terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang hitam.

“Di sebelahnya ada Rock Lee, dari kelas tiga juga.”

Lee membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dengan sangat cepat. Pemuda itu tampak sangat aneh, juga serius. Alisnya sangat tebal dan potongan rambutnya bulat seperti mangkuk. Lengan seragam jaket _jersey_ -nya digulung hingga siku, memperlihatkan kedua lengan bawahnya yang terbalut perban—menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak anak-anak Karasuno tentang kondisi lengan itu. _Apa ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan? Bukankah mestinya ia tidak diperbolehkan bermain voli dalam keadaan seperti itu?_

Kedua anak kelas tiga yang diperkenalkan adalah anggota yang paling tinggi dalam tim Konoha. Itu pun tidak lebih tinggi dari Sugawara dan Sawamura. Kageyama sempat mengira-ngira mungkin tinggi mereka sekitar 172 cm.

“Nah, sisanya adalah anak-anak kelas dua. Yang itu Sabakuno Gaara.” Seperti halnya Sai, Gaara sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. “Di sebelahnya, Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Hai! Salam kenal, ya!” seru Naruto antusias.

_Pendek!_

—lagi-lagi, anggota Karasuno membatin kompak. Gaara dan Naruto memang terlihat lebih tinggi dari Hinata dan Noya, tapi kedua pemuda itu hanya setinggi Shimizu—sekitar 166 cm—tidak lebih.

“Di sebelah Naruto itu… Uchiha Sasuke.”

Sasuke mengangguk cuek. Diliriknya Tanaka dan Noya yang menatap ke arahnya, tampak luar biasa kesal. Pemuda berambut _spiky_ kebiruan itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari dua teman seangkatannya. Meski begitu ia tidak lebih tinggi dari kedua seniornya. Tanaka dan Noya yakin ia bahkan tidak sampai 170 cm dan cuma menang ganteng _doang_.

_‘Dasar sok cakep!’_

“Terakhir, Haruno Sakura.”

Satu-satunya perempuan di rombongan itu memasang senyum lebar. “Aku Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ ,” ucapnya seraya membungkuk dalam, membuat rambut merah mudanya yang pendek sebahu bergoyang pelan.

Anggota Karasuno sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan tinggi badan perempuan, tapi untuk ukuran klub voli putra SMA yang anggotanya pendek-pendek begini, Sakura termasuk gadis yang cukup tinggi. Tidak lebih tinggi dari Shimizu memang, tapi gadis bermata viridian cerah itu tampak setinggi Hinata.

“Aku minta maaf karena anggota kami sangat sedikit, kami merupakan sekolah baru dan klub voli baru dibentuk tahun lalu,” lanjut Kakashi. “Selain itu… sepertinya anak kelas satu tahun ini tidak ada yang tertarik dengan voli.”

“Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_ , tidak perlu merendah,” sanggah Ukai. “Lagi pula anak-anak sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Iya, ‘kan?”

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, hingga suara Suga memecah keheningan. “Be—benar, _Sensei._ Bisa punya teman-teman baru untuk berlatih sungguh sangat membantu bagi kami,” ucapnya sedikit grogi. Sebenarnya ia berpendapat sama seperti teman-temannya, bagaimana mau latih tanding kalau jumlah pemainnya hanya lima orang?

Suga bersyukur, setidaknya teman-temannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi keheranan yang berarti. Kecuali, anggota mereka yang paling tinggi dan berkacamata itu. Tsukishima dengan jelas menunjukkan wajah bosan dan _tuh-kan-apa-kubilang_ pada Yamaguchi.

 

* * *

 

 Seperti biasa, pemanasan dilakukan sebelum pertandingan. Di salah satu sudut gedung, Yachi tampak meremas sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih. Sejak tadi ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapa satu-satunya perempuan dari SMA Konoha. Tetapi niatnya harus terhenti ketika Sakura melepas jaket _jersey_ -nya dan ikut melakukan pemanasan dengan teman-temannya.

Yachi masih menunggu. Ia akan bicara pada Sakura setelah gadis itu selesai. Tapi lagi-lagi Yachi harus menahan langkahnya ketika Sakura justru melanjutkan pemanasannya dengan berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi tepian gedung. Aksi kecil ini sontak mengundang perhatian anggota Karasuno lainnya.

“Meski hanya sedikit, anggota klub voli Konoha aktif semua ya, _Sensei_ ,” puji Takeda- _sensei._

“ _Hai_?” Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

“Manajer itu sampai ikut pemanasan juga.”

“ _Manajer_?”

Ukai- _kantoku_ membunyikan peluit tanda segera dimulainya latihan mereka. Tim reguler Karasuno dan seluruh anggota tim Konoha segera berlari dan berbaris berhadapan di tengah lapangan. Ukai sempat kehilangan kata-kata dan seluruh perhatian member Karasuno tertuju pada Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah barisan tim mereka.

Aneh. Kenapa sang (terduga) manajer ikutan baris sama pemain? Namun tim Konoha tampak biasa-biasa saja.

“Anak-anak, semangat, yaaa!!!” teriakan Kakashi dari tepi gedung menyadarkan keheranan orang-orang Karasuno bahwa status Haruno Sakura dalam tim Konoha adalah pemain, bukan manajer.

Ukai mengangguk paham. Ia dapat memaklumi kondisi tim baru yang pasti sangat kekurangan anggota ini. Meski sebenarnya mungkin agak berat karena tinggi net untuk permainan voli putri tidak sama dengan yang putra. Pelatih seperti Kakashi tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura menjadi pemain di tim putra tanpa adanya pertimbangan yang matang, meski mereka hanyalah tim kecil.

Tsukishima menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia menatap tak suka ke arah Sakura. Adanya pemain perempuan dalam tim yang akan dilawannya kali ini membuatnya merasa diremehkan. Sudah pemainnya pendek-pendek, ada yang cewek lagi.

Tsukishima semakin tidak habis pikir setelah mereka telah siap di posisi masing-masing. Sakura berada di balik net tepat di hadapannya. Sakura juga _middle blocker—_ sama sepertinya.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum miring. “Ah—maaf, kuharap aku tidak menghalangi pandangan Haruno- _san_ dari sini,” ucapnya sarkastik.

“Hm? Nggak apa-apa, kok,” balas Sakura sambil tersenyum, tidak menyadari sarkasme dalam kalimat lawannya. “Lagipula memang itu tugas _middle blocker_ , ‘kan?”

PRIIIIIIIITTTT

Servis dari Tanaka mengarah tepat ke bagian kosong di antara dua pemain belakang, yang kemudian dihalau dengan lompatan lincah sang libero—Naruto—dioper oleh sang _setter_ —Sai—ke arah…

SYUUTTT

**BAM!!!**

—bunyi gedebum luar biasa keras menggema di dalam gedung itu.

_Prit!_

Poin pertama diambil oleh tim Konoha, tapi para pemain Karasuno masih tak berkutik.

Kageyama dan Tsukishima tampak sangat terkejut. Mereka ingat tengah melompat bersamaan untuk menghalau bola ketika tiba-tiba bola tersebut telah tersentuh tangan kanan Sakura dan meluncur cepat di antara kepala mereka.

Kapan gadis itu melompat? Tsukishima ingat ketika ia mendongak, Sakura telah menjulang di atasnya. Ia ingat sepasang iris viridian itu menatap balik ke arahnya tepat sebelum bunyi gedebum terdengar di belakangnya.

Seluruh anggota Karasuno masih terdiam kaku.

“Sakura- _chan sugoii’tteba yo_!” seru Naruto. “Tapi tumben _nggak_ secepat biasanya.”

“Berisik, Naruto!” sahut Sakura galak.

“Tidak semua orang suka buang-buang energi sepertimu, _Usuratonkachi_.” Sasuke menanggapi dengan dengusan remeh.

“Aku ‘kan nggak tanya pendapatmu, Sasuke!”

“Sasuke- _kun_ benar, Naruto,” sambung Sai. “Kalau terlalu sering buang-buang energi nanti tititmu bertambah kecil, lho.”

“DIAM, SAI! Aku tidak mau dikatai begitu olehmu!”

“Hei, aku ini _senpai_ , tahu.”

“Tititmu kecil?” tanya Gaara inosen.

“KENAPA KAU JADI IKUT-IKUTAN, GAARA?!”

“Tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_!” sahut Lee sambil mengacungkan jempol. “Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti akan tumbuh juga, kok!”

“DIAM KAU, ALIS TEBAL!”

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Ia merasa malu sekali. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk menghajar satu per satu orang-orang ini nanti—kecuali Sasuke, tentu saja.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap tim lawannya yang menatap mereka tak percaya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf sangat pelan—yang bahkan hanya dapat didengar oleh tiga pemain di depan.

Azumane meneguk ludah. Ini jelas bukan sekedar kebetulan, atau pun keberuntungan tim lawan—atau tim mereka yang terlalu lengah. Ia yakin teman-temannya tidak separah itu meremehkan lawan mereka kali ini sehingga menjadi lengah.

Semua orang terkejut, kecuali tim Konoha dan pelatihnya. Mereka bahkan terlihat biasa saja setelah mendapat skor pertama dalam pertandingan. Azumane melirik Suga yang berdiri di pinggir gedung dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Adegan seperti ini, bukankah terlihat seolah tim Konoha yang sedang meremehkan mereka?

“Hee… menarik.”

Suara pemuda di hadapannya membuat Sakura mendongak. Tatapannya bersirobok dengan iris keemasan di balik kacamata itu sebelum si empunya membuang muka. Sakura mengerjap tak mengerti, dan pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan.

* * *

 Bunyi hantaman bola dengan lantai, serta bola dengan tangan, terdengar sangat keras dan menggema dengan tempo yang cepat. Pertandingan set pertama telah berjalan selama tujuh belas menit dan tim Konoha memimpin dengan skor 19 – 5.

Di luar dugaan, tim yang baru terbentuk tahun lalu itu ternyata sangat kuat—sama sekali tidak boleh diremehkan. Perolehan angka tim Konoha didapatkan masing-masing oleh Lee empat poin, Sakura empat poin, Sai enam poin, dan sang _ace,_ Sasuke, sebanyak lima poin.

Tim Karasuno dalam _mood_ luar biasa sebal. Aura gelap menguar dari keenam pemain pada lapangan pertandingan itu—yang sialnya, sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh tim lawan. Pasalnya, skor yang diperoleh Karasuno tidak semuanya murni hasil serangan mereka. Tiga poin di antaranya merupakan kesalahan yang tak sengaja dilakukan oleh tim Konoha sendiri.

Hinata mengerang frustasi. Remaja berambut jabrik oranye itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras ketika kembali ke posisinya. Mereka dalam posisi bertahan karena saat ini giliran servis dari tim Konoha.

Sakura memantul-mantulkan bola di tangannya, bersiap di _serving area._

Tim Karasuno meneguk ludah, bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Tim Konoha nyatanya memang tidak boleh diremehkan. Tidak satu pun dari pemain mereka yang jumlahnya terbatas itu bisa diremehkan—termasuk Sakura. Sejauh ini masing-masing dari lawan mereka kali ini telah mempertlihatkan permainan yang menakjubkan yang rasanya belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Keenam orang itu seolah bergerak dalam bayang-bayang.

Sakura menatap area lawannya, tampak menganalisis. Gadis itu menarik napas dan mengambil jarak, tampaknya akan melakukan _jumping service._

Bola dilambungkan dan gadis berdahi lebar itu pun melompat. Tinggi—lompatannya sangat tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus dan hanya setinggi Noya. Ia seolah terbang.

WUUUTT

**BAM!!!**

Seluruh pemain Karasuno bergerak bersamaan—bersuaha menjangkau. Namun bunyi hantaman bola ke lantai dengan sangat keras itu mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka terlambat seperekian detik. Poin lagi untuk Konoha.

Jantung Kageyama berdetak kencang. Makhluk apa yang mereka hadapi saat ini? Oikawa saja butuh latihan keras bertahun-tahun agar bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Masa iya tim ini secara _kebetulan_ terdiri dari orang-orang yang berbakat dalam voli?

Sakura kembali ke posisinya di _serving area._ Ia akan _jump serve_ lagi, dan kali ini berniat untuk mengarahkannya pada pemain yang terlihat lemah dalam _receiving_.

Sakura mulai _jump serve._ Aksinya di seberang net sana tampak seperti _de javu_ bagi pemain Karasuno. Bola menukik tajam dan—

**_BUGH!_ **

—menghantam tepat wajah Tsukishima. Kacamatanya terlempar jatuh dan tubuh jangkung pemuda berambut pirang itu terhuyung ke samping sebelum jatuh tersungkur.

Sakura memekik kaget.

Peluit dibunyikan dan pertandingan sementara terhenti.

“TSUKKI!”

“Tsukishima!”

Takeda- _sensei,_ Suga, dan Yamaguchi segera berlari ke tengah dan memapah Tsukishima ke luar lapangan permainan. Semua orang tampak terkejut akan kejadian barusan.

Hidung Tsukishima memang tidak sampai patah, tapi bagian tengah wajahnya memerah dan ada sedikit darah di bibir atasnya. Pemuda bermata emas itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, tampak menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Naruto bersiul singkat. “Sakura- _chan,_ kau bisa membunuh anak orang,” ujarnya.

“A—aku nggak sengaja, kok—sungguh!” bela Sakura.

“Aa-ah, tim kita bisa dicap brutal, nih,” sambung Sai.

“Kubunuh kau, Sai.”

“Sudah kubilang panggil aku _‘senpai_ ’. Aku ini senior, kapten lagi.”

Tsukishima terpaksa digantikan oleh Ennoshita karena tampak belum mampu melanjutkan pertandingan. Pada akhirnya, set pertama diselesaikan dengan kemenangan di pihak Konoha. Meski begitu, Karasuno sempat menambah tiga poin hasil serangan Hinata dan _feint_ oleh Kageyama.

Ketika istirahat, Sakura melirik takut-takut ke arah Tsukishima. Pemuda itu duduk membungkuk dipinggir gedung dengan handuk kecil menutupi kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang kompres es batu yang ditempelkannya ke wajahnya. Beberapa anggota Karasuno yang tadinya mengerubungi pemuda itu kini telah bubar, menyisakan Yamaguchi yang duduk di sebelahnya—tampak sangat cemas.

Sakura hendak menghampirinya untuk meminta maaf secara langsung, namun terhenti ketika Gaara memanggilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk minta maaf ketika latih tanding mereka telah selesai nanti, dan segera beranjak menuju teman-temannya yang mengelilingi Kakashi untuk membahas strategi berikutnya.

Pada set kedua, seperti dugaan Kakashi—Tsukishima tidak kembali ke dalam pertandingan. Konoha kembali memimpin skor, meski selisih mereka kali ini tak sejauh ketika di set pertama.

Suasana berubah ketika _setter_ Karasuno digantikan oleh Suga. Pemuda dengan tahi lalat di sudut mata itu tampak jauh lebih tenang dari Kageyama.

Sai menatap anggotanya satu per satu, memberi isyarat untuk menyerang lebih agresif. Diyakinkannya Sakura yang masih tampak ragu. Sepertinya gadis itu masih merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi kali ini Karasuno memiliki _setter_ dengan penguasaan mental pemain yang baik. Maka Sai memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan bertubi-tubi.

Ritme permainan yang diciptakan Sai berhasil. Setelah _spike_ yang dilakukan Lee melesat melewati bahunya, ketenangan di wajah Suga perlahan terusik.

Sai tersennyum senang, dan ketika posisi _setter_ kembali diambil alih oleh Kageyama, ia tahu mereka dapat menyelesaikan set ini dengan lebih cepat. Meski konsentrasi Sakura agak terganggu dan menyebabkan beberapa kesalahan, Naruto dan Gaara dapat menutupinya dengan baik. Sehingga sekali lagi, mereka tidak kebobolan banyak angka.

Bunyi peluit panjang menandakan berakhirnya set kedua sekaligus mengakhiri latih tanding hari itu. hasilnya sudah jelas—kemenangan di tangan tim Konoha.

Bubarnya kedua tim setelah pertandingan dimanfaatkan anak-anak Karasuno untuk mengobrol lebih banyak dengan tim Konoha. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengakui kehebatan tim yang baru dibentuk itu. Tidak ada gurat penyesalan dari anggota Karasuno. Tanaka dan Noya masih terlihat kesal, namun perlahan terlarut dengan asyiknya obrolan mereka bersama Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Sakura mundur perlahan, menghindari perbincangan lebih jauh. Ia harus minta maaf pada Tsukishima. Pemuda itu tampak akan keluar gedung ketika Sakura menghampirinya.

“ _Ano…_ Tsukishima?”

Yang dipanggil menoleh pelan, menurunkan pandangannya ketika tahu lawan bicaranya jauh lebih pendek darinya. Ekspresi bosan Tsukishima berubah _salty_ saat sadar ternyata Sakura yang menyapanya.

“Apa itu… masih sangat sakit?” cicit Sakura, merasa luar biasa bersalah. “Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Ah, tidak—maksudku… aku memang mengarahkannya pada Tsukishima tapi tidak tahu kalau… kalau… _etto_...”

Ketika Sakura tampak tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Tsukishima mendesah kecil. Ditariknya sudut-sudut bibirnya, menampilkan senyum mengejek. “Aku terkejut, Haruno- _san_ ,” ujarnya pelan. “Saking kagetnya sampai tidak mampu melanjutkan permainan di set kedua.”

“Begitu, ya….”

Sakura menunduk, dan Tsukishima memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Tadinya ia berniat membeli jus di _vending macine_ di balik gedung. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura memegang lengan bawahnya.

“Sekali lagi aku minta maaf,” lanjut Sakura. Tsukishima kembali menoleh, hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. “Karena itu biarkan aku mengobatimu. Ya? Aku bawa peralatan medis kecil. Begini-begini aku juga anggota PMR sekolah, lho,” sambungnya disertai senyum lebar.

Tsukishima menaikkan kedua alisnya. “Tidak perlu,” tolaknya masih dengan senyum mengejek. “Lagipula nanti bisa bertambah parah kalau anggota PMR macho bertenaga monster yang mengobatiku.”

Senyum di wajah Sakura menghilang.

Tsukishima yang merasa menang tersenyum puas. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan Sakura yang mencengkram sebelah lengannya. Ia hendak berbalik pergi ketika tubuhnya seolah ditarik gaya gravitasi yang luar biasa kuat, membuat tubuhnya berputar dan menunduk dengan paksa.

Iris sewarna emas di balik kacamata itu membeliak terkejut ketika sadar Sakura telah menarik bagian depan kausnya dengan kedua tangannya—memaksanya membungkuk dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah garang gadis itu. _‘Dekat!’_ , serunya dalam hati. Dengan jarak kurang dari lima belas senti antara wajah satu sama lain, tidak heran jika ia dapat merasakan deru napas pendek gadis itu. Tampaknya ia benar-benar marah.

“Dengar, ya, Tsukishima,” geram Sakura setengah berbisik. “Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf dan dengan tulus ingin menolongmu,” desisnya. “Hantaman tadi bisa saja mematahkan hidungmu jika sasarannya tidak meleset sepersekian senti saja.”

Tsukishima terkesima dengan betapa galaknya gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia masih bengong menatap sorot marah mata Sakura ketika tanpa sengaja sosok Ennoshita tertangkap ekor matanya. Senior yang menggantikannya itu menatap heran ke arah mereka.

Ia mendengus pelan. Dibalasnya tatapan Sakura dengan kembali memasang senyum mengejek. “ _Are,_ Haruno- _san_?” katanya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. “Tolong jangan di sini, ‘kan malu banyak yang lihat.”

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya merinding ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa seluruh pasang mata di gedung itu menatap ke arah mereka yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

Senyum Tsukishima semakin lebar. “Baiklah, apa boleh buat,” lanjutnya, masih dengan suara yang dinyaringkan. “Tapi pelan-pelan, ya. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku.”

“A—APA—?” Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaus Tsukishima ketika siulan Naruto terdengar. Ia tersadar, pemuda berkacamata itu memanfaatkan posisi mereka untuk mempermalukannya.

“Wah, Sakura- _chan_ , aku nggak tahu kau agresif juga ternyata,” sahut Naruto sambil tergelak.

“HAH?!—aku tidak—”

“Sakura, kalau mau berciuman jangan di sini,” potong Sai dengan senyumnya. “Masih banyak orang, lho.”

“Aku—aku tidak—”

Sakura sulit melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika pandangannya bersirobok dengan Sasuke yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti pada wajah pemuda itu. _Sasuke-_ kun _juga lihat, Sasuke-_ kun _juga dengar! Bagaimana ini?!_

Tsukishima melirik dengan geli Sakura yang tampak begitu malu. Wajah hingga daun telinga gadis itu memerah karena amarah bercampur rasa malu.

“A—AKU ‘KAN CUMA INGIN MINTA MAAF!!!”

Setelah berteriak begitu, Sakura berlari ke luar gedung. Tak dihiraukannya wajah-wajah yang masih menatapnya bingung. Ia sungguh malu dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Kejadiannya terasa begitu cepat. Ia belum pernah merasa semalu ini sebelumnya.  Selain itu Sasuke juga ada di sana—melihatnya, mendengarnya. Sekarang bagaimana kalau pemuda itu berpikir yang macam-macam tentangnya? Hancur sudah imej yang susah payah dibangunnya selama satu setengah tahun ini. Sakura sadar ia memang bukan gadis imut yang menjadi standard remaja putri. Tapi paling tidak, ia juga tak mau dicap sebagai cewek agresif. Kesannya negatif sekali.

Sakura memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu harus kabur ke mana, sementara keberaniannya belum terkumpul untuk menghadapi orang-orang di dalam gedung olahraga. Inginnya langsung pulang saja, tapi tasnya yang berisi dompet dan ponsel masih ada di dalam. Akhirnya ia hanya menghabiskan tiga kaleng kokoa dingin yang dibelinya di _vending macine_ di sebelahnya duduk sekarang. Ditenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya semakin dalam di antara kedua lutut dan dadanya.

Tsukishima sialan.

Harusnya Sakura tidak usah minta maaf saja sekalian.

Bunyi tombol _vending macine_ yang ditekan diiringi bunyi botol yang menggelinding dari mesin itu membuat bahu Sakura tegang sesaat. Gadis itu tak mengubah posisinya, terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya pada siapa pun yang ada di sana sekarang.

Bunyi langkah kaki mendekat, dan Sakura dapat merasakan seseorang berjongkok tepat di sebelah kirinya. Tak lama terdengar bunyi tutup botol yang dibuka, lalu suara cairan yang ditelan agak rakus.

Suasana kembali hening dan Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengubah posisinya. Pun dengan seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya, seolah tak tertarik untuk merubah suasana hening kaku di sana.

Begitu terus hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

“Mau jus jeruk?”

Sakura mulai hafal suara ini—suara khas yang menyebalkan ini. Mau apa pemuda itu di sini? Belum puas apa balas dendamnya? “Pergi sana,” usirnya.

“Wah, aku jadi sakit hati kalau diusir begini—padahal ini sekolahku sendiri,” sahut Tsukishima.

“Selamat,” balas Sakura sarkastik.

“ _Aa_ , terima kasih.”

Sakura menggeram tertahan. Diangkatnya kepala perlahan. “Apa maumu?” desisnya, menatap langsung mata lawan biacaranya dengan tajam.

“ _Are_? Aku kira Haruno- _san_ sedang menangis.” Tsukishima tampak pura-pura terkejut. “Ternyata tidak, ya. Aku jadi kecewa.”

“Maaf membuatmu kecewa kalau begitu.”

Sakura hendak berdiri ketika Tsukishima menahan lengannya, membuatnya kembali duduk. Ia menatap pemuda itu sengit—mengangkat kedua alisnya yang bertautan seolah bertanya _‘apa lagi, sih?!’_.

Tsukishima tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon di hadapan mereka. Saat itu pandangan Sakura tertuju pada bibir atas pemuda itu yang masih sedikit bengkak dengan sedikit warna merah—darah yang belum mengering sempurna.

“Kenapa _itu_ belum diobati?” tanya Sakura ketus.

Tsukishima menoleh. “Apanya?”

“Bibir.”

“Oh, nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Lagipula kudengar air liur dapat mengurangi rasa sakit. Bukankah itu alasan orang menjilat luka?”

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal.

“Haruno- _san_.”

Sakura hanya melirik Tsukishima melalui ekor matanya.

“Tolong buka mulut sedikit saja.”

“Ha—?”

**_CUP_ **

—Tsukishima menempelkan bibirnya yang terkatup pada mulut Sakura yang sedikit menganga. Singkat, namun cukup membuat jantung keduanya berdetak lebih cepat.

Sakura masih melongo, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali meski Tsukishima telah menjauhkan kepalanya.

“Haruno- _san_ … Bagaimana rasanya?”

“…rasanya?” Sakura membeo. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai respon. “…asin,” jawabnya masih sedikit kaget.

“Hmm, ternyata darahnya masih ada,” simpul Tsukishima sembari mengalihkan pandangan, sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagunya sendiri.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. “Apa katamu…?” desisnya marah.

“Luka sobek di bibirku masih ber—”

“Kalau cuma mau ngecek itu kau ‘kan bisa bercermin, bodoh!” bentak Sakura sambil bangkit bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya meraih leher Tsukishima dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Wajah gadis itu merah padam—campuran antara marah dan malu di saat bersamaan. “Asal kau tahu saja tadi itu yang pertama dan kau merebutnya padahal itu sengaja kusimpan untuk Sa—”

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-kata dan guncangan membabibutanya. Ekspresi kesalnya masih terpancar jelas namun gadis itu hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara seperti ikan koi.

Tsukishima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Untuk Sa…?” ulangnya.

“Aaarrgh lupakan saja!” serunya sambil mendorong Tsukishima, membuat pemuda itu terjungkang hingga terlentang. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi. _Mood-_ nya sudah benar-benar buruk. Ia akan kembali ke gedung olahraga, mengambil tas dan jaket serta celana _training_ -nya, lalu segera pulang sendiri—tanpa ikut rombongan Kakashi. Persetan jika nanti orang-orang di dalam gedung akan menatapnya aneh dan berpikir jelek tentangnya. Sakura cuma ingin segera sampai rumah dan melupakan hari ini. Kalau perlu ia tidak akan ikut latih tanding hari kedua dengan Karasuno besok.

Ketika hampir mencapai pintu masuk gedung, Sakura sadar Tsukishima ada di belakangnya—menyusulnya dengan tenang. Namun ia sudah tidak peduli.

Sakura menggeser pintu hingga terbuka, masih memperlihatkan air muka jengkel yang kentara sekali. Rupanya teman-temannya sudah memakai jaket _jersey_ masing-masing dan tengah berkemas.

“Oh, Sakura- _chan_ , sudah kembali?” Naruto yang menyapa pertama kali.

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada dua orang di pintu masuk.

“Hm? Apa kalian jadian?” tanya Sai ketika Tsukishima telah sampai dan berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

Tsukishima memasang senyum masamnya yang biasa, terkekeh pelan. “Yah, begitulah,” ujarnya.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arahnya, menatap horror pemuda berkacamata yang tampak tak memedulikan aksi protes implisitnya.

Seketika terdengar gumaman-gumaman tak jelas menanggapi pernyataan sepihak itu. Sakura ingin berteriak menyangkal, namun segera terhenti ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya—tampak tak peduli dengan suasana yang kembali menyudutkan gadis itu.

“Sakura, cepat berkemas. Kita pulang sekarang.” Suara Kakashi mengalihkan atensi Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan segera berlari menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak, tidak menghiraukan Tsukishima yang kini digoda oleh teman-teman klubnya.

* * *

 Hari menjelang sore. Seluruh anggota klub voli Karasuno mengantar kepulangan klub voli Konoha hingga ke gerbang sekolah.

“Dah~! Terima kasih, ya, untuk hari ini!”

“Sampai besok!”

Naruto dan Lee tampak bersemangat bahkan hingga akhir pertemuan mereka. Tampaknya kedua tim telah menjadi sangat akrab setelah latih tanding hari itu.

Sakura menatap Tsukishima sambil mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, sedang sebelah tangannya lagi tenggelam dalam saku celana _training_ hitamnya.

Koakan gagak dan langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga mengakhiri pertemuan pertama dan sangat mengesankan kedua tim voli putra SMA yang tidak pernah saling bersinggungan sebelumnya. Seperti halnya ketika acara latih tanding bersama klub voli di Tokyo, tiap-tiap dari pemain Karasuno mendapat banyak sekali pelajaran—juga pengalaman berharga.

Mereka tidak akan meremehkan siapapun lagi—termasuk tim voli yang terlihat tidak kompeten dari penampilannya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang ketika menghempaskan diri ke tempat duduk kereta yang mereka tumpangi di perjalanan pulang. Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada _email_ masuk.

_‘Siapa ini?’_

Alamat _email-_ nya tidak Sakura kenali. Meski begitu ia tetap membuka pesan singkat tersebut. 

> **Sakura-san,**
> 
> **Pulangnya hati-hati, ya. Sampai besok.**
> 
> **-kei-**

Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Sakura. Bocah menyebalkan ini—dari mana dia dapat alamat _email_ Sakura? Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika dilihatnya Naruto melirik sekilas ke arahnya, sebelum melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Gaara dan Sasuke.

Ingatkan Sakura untuk mencincang pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hidup-hidup.

Langit sudah semakin gelap ketika Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi menyusuri jalan aspal di daerah pemukiman menuju rumah masing-masing. Kembali disimpannya ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

Ah, Tsukishima ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan sangat keras. Apa yang dilakukannya hari ini sungguh di luar kebiasaannya. Padahal dari awal ia sangat tak menyukai seluruh anggota Konoha—apalagi Sakura. Ia merasa bukan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan mengirimkan _email_ berisi pesan menggelikan itu. Huh, merutuki diri sendiri pun tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

Wajahnya masih terasa sangat panas jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kecupan itu… ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia melakukannya. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah melanjutkan tingkah bodohnya. Gadis itu pasti sangat membencinya sekarang.

“Tsukki… kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Memangnya aku terlihat apa?” sahutnya malas.

Yamaguchi menoleh. “Kau terlihat gusar. Haruno- _san_ belum membalas _email_ darimu?”

Tsukishima menegang. “Kau mengintip, ya?” tuduhnya.

“Hehe, sedikit. Tadi kelihatan, sih.”

Tsukishima tidak menjawab. Ia jadi sangat malu sekarang—dan terlihat bodoh. Untung sedang tidak ada si _Ou-sama_ dan Hinata. Pemuda dengan _headphone_ putih yang melingkari lehernya itu merogoh saku celananya ketika ponselnya bergetar. _Email_ masuk ternyata.

Mata Tsukishima melebar dan tanpa sadar langkahnya melambat. 

> _ **From: Sakura-san** _
> 
> _ **Subject: [RE: no subject]** _
> 
> **Ya, kau juga. Sampai besok!**
> 
> **-sakura-**

Darahnya berdesir seakan menggelitik, dan tanpa sadar Tsukishima tersenyum. Mungkin ia salah—Sakura tidak membencinya. Ketika ia kembali menyimpan ponsel dalam sakunya, Tsukishima terkejut mendapati Yamaguchi yang telah berada agak jauh di depannya—menatapnya dengan senyum geli yang ditahan susah payah.

Yamaguchi tidak bisa membendung tawanya ketika Tsukishima membuang muka sambil cemberut, disertai guratan merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya. “ _Gomen,_ Tsukki. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu ini pada orang lain kok,” katanya yang sarat permohonan maaf.

Tsukishima tidak merespon. Ia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya, menyamai temponya dengan Yamaguchi.

“Sungguh, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun.”

Benar. Yamaguchi Tadashi tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun…

…bahwa Tsukishima Kei sedang jatuh cinta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nggak bermaksud bikin tim Konoha jadi mary-sue/gary-stu sih, karena awalnya kepikiran bikin setting canon dari Naruto-nya juga—di mana 7 orang konoha di sini sedang dalam misi dari hokage—entah apa. Makanya mereka lincah banget kayak ninja wkwkk tapi ga jadi sih, soalnya nanti malah makin rumit alurnya. 
> 
> Sedikit curhat, aku pernah ngalamin kejadian kayak Tsukki di sini. Kejadiannya waktu kelas 1 SMP sih, pas penjaskes kebetulan materi voli, nah... main deh kita ye 'kan, trus aku kena spike tepat di jidat. Wadoo, sakit banget, sumpah! Langsung pusing waktu itu, jadi diganti sementara. Tapi pas set kedua bisa main lagi, hehe....
> 
> Untuk ending yang gantung itu… sengaja. Karena udah tembus 5K words dan mulai males ngelanjutin. Kalaupun ada ide lain mungkin bakal kubikin dalam bentuk sequel. Sampai saat itu, reader boleh nyumbang ide ;)  
> Semoga ngga ada typo, ya. (penyakit typo w belum sembuh-sembuh hiks)


End file.
